deculturefandomcom-20200214-history
VF-17D Nightmare
In the mid 2020's the U.N.G. was already invested in the development of the VF-11 Thunderbolt, but motivation was high for the continuing innovation of new OverTechnology applications in the hopes of building even better variable fighter craft. Ever a company known for pushing the envelope, General Galaxy was contracted by the U.N.G. to build a different type of variable mecha and thus began the development of the VF-17 Nightmare in 2026. While the VF-11 took first flight after only six years of design, the complicated and exacting research of the VF-17 didn't produce a viable craft until the variable fighter's first flight 2035. With the success of the flight tests, the U.N. Spacy adopted the VF-17 as a second line variable mecha and included squadrons on many of the colonization fleets, notably the 37th long-distance colonization fleet lead by the 7th Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier in 2038. The VF-17 Nightmare is a radically different variable fighter than previous generations, featuring completely new wing and transformation systems. Primarily designed as a special operations variable fighter and heavy battroid, the VF-17 is both larger and heavier than most other valkyries and features minimal atmospheric control surfaces subsequent to its primary role as a space fighter. To offset the nearly 12 ton weight, the VF-17 operates two extremely powerful Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2100X thermonuclear turbine engines with over twice as much thrust as the VF-11B. These incredibly powerful engines produce enough thrust for the VF-17 to achieve orbit unaided (the first production model variable fighter to do so) while also making the craft an ideal space superiority fighter. In addition to these powerful flight characteristics, the Nightmare is also designed as a stealth mecha and utilizes internally stored weaponry. As was typical following the success of a variable fighter, the VF-17 was eventually fitted with several equipment packages from Radomes and Fold Boosters to customized weaponry and Super Pack systems (though the VF-17 generally avoides the use of Super Parts and external weapons to maintain passive stealth capabilities). The VF-17 was built in several different versions, but the VF-17D in service during the early 2040's is the most distinguished model. Notable U.N. Spacy pilot Gamlin Kizaki piloted a VF-17D Nightmare during his service in Macross 7's elite unit Diamond Force until his promotion to Full Lieutenant when he was assigned a VF-17S. It was originally the intention of the UN Spacy that the VF-17 Nightmare be replaced as the primary special operations fighter of the UN Spacy by the VF-22S Sturmvogel II, also a General Galaxy design. However, by 2050's the UN Spacy itself would undergo organizational changes as the New UN Spacy (NUNS) and priorities would also change. General Galaxy redesigned the VF-17 Nightmare into the VF-171 Nightmare Plus, a new main fighter/bomber for the New UN Spacy forces (circa 2059). Equipment Type: UNS special operations variable fighter and heavy battroid Unofficial codename: Stealth Valkyrie Government: U.N. Spacy Manufacturer: General Galaxy Introduction: 2035 Operational Deployment: unknown Accommodation: pilot only in pressurized canopy featuring four framed flat-plate windows. Dimensions: *'Heavy Battroid Mode:' height 15.18 meters (top of head) *'Fighter Mode:' wingspan 14.18 meters; height 3.68 meters; length 15.63 meters *'GERWALK Mode:' wingspan 14.18 meters Mass: empty 11.85 metric tons Structure: space metal frame, energy converting armor Power Plant: two Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2100X thermonuclear turbine engines. Propulsion: 55,000 kg g x 2 (539.55 kN x 2); 2 x horizontal two-dimensional vectored exhaust nozzles; 30+ x P&W HMM-6B high-maneuverability vernier thrusters (mounted in triple clusters). Thrust-to-weight ratio: (empty) 9.28 Performance: *'Fighter Mode:' at 10,000 m Mach 4.0+; at 30,000+ m Mach 21+ g limit: +33.5/-18.0 Design Features: 3-mode variable transformation; vertical take-off and landing (VTOL); variable geometry sweep (VG) wing (featuring sawtooth delta wing in standard cruising configuration); wrap-around imaging monitor screens (for use in Heavy Battroid mode); passive stealth system; two-dimensional (horizontal) thrust vectoring; option of space/atmospheric Super Pack system; option of Fold Booster (mounted on dorsal fuselage); option of external radome (mounted on dorsal fuselage); option of Sound Booster unit. '- Armament -' Guns: ' *2 x fixed anti-aircraft laser gun turrets (mounted center dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode, becomes head turret in Heavy Battroid mode) *2 x fixed small-bore forward laser guns (mounted left/right of cockpit) *2 x fixed medium-bore laser beam guns, each gun featuring one retractable and one traversable opposite-facing barrels (mounted on dorsal section in Fighter mode and in forearm sections in GERWALK/Heavy Battroid modes) *1 x MC-17A 40mm multipurpose seven-barrelled gatling gun pod, featuring retractable handle and fore grip, folding stock, muzzle sensors, and strap (mounted in ventral fuselage in Fighter/GERWALK mode with an exit port and stealth covers, ejectable from lower leg to be used in arm manipulator Heavy Battroid mode); 1 x spare gun pod magazine or 1 x gun pod beam adaptor (stored inside lower main fuselage/opposite lower leg section). ' Bombs & Missiles: ' *2 x internal micro-missile launchers (mounted left/right of dorsal main fuselage with two launcher ports each) ' Optional Armament: *Internal standard equipment capable of being exchanged for other weapon packs *Spiritia Absorption Pod (developed on Macross 7 fleet after Operation Stargazer, 2046 Feburary) *Numerous manipulator-held options. Category:Macross Plus Category:Valkyries